Passion Play
by VOILA
Summary: Another How it should have ended fic... but hey... who doesn't love em?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Not a very original plot but I just felt the need to write it. Obviously I don't own any of the characters in this story or the general plotline or any of that. But I do own your attention for the next few minutes hopefully.**

Christine stood shivering in the waist deep water. She looked at Raoul, tied to the gate, and she looked at Erik, staring at her with eyes ablaze. Then she looked inside herself. She delved deep into her own heart and searched for the right answer. She smiled slightly as it was obvious after a few moments of consideration. Christine looked up at Erik and widened her smile. She then looked over at Raoul.

"Let him go Erik," she said quietly. "I'll stay with you." She made it sound as if she hated the decision she had just made. Erik moved over to where Raoul was bound and untied him.

"Go Raoul. I'll be fine," Christine said when she saw the look of worry on Raoul's face. "Live our the rest of your life okay? Just forget you ever knew me." She pulled up everything she had learned about acting and began to cry silently. Within a few moments, Raoul was gone and out of earshot. Erik was staring at her blankly.

"Erik," she started slowly. "I'm very sorry that I put you through this. I don't think I could ever love Raoul the way I," she paused and glanced away for a moment before she looked back at him, "the way I love you," she finished. Erik's blank stare turned to a look of shock. "Raoul's a friend. That's really all I could ever think of him as. He has no passion and no real soul. Erik you ignite something in me that I never would have thought possible. Please forgive me for sounding so forward but I just need to be with you." Erik was still just staring at her. She giggled slightly at the rather comical look on his face. She walked over to him and put her face close to his. She slid her arms around him and kissed him.

Erik failed to respond for a few moments but soon let her melt into him. Was this really happening? Did someone actually love him? How was this possible? Each question melted away as fast as it had shot at him. He was with her now. She needed him and he needed her. And nothing was going to change that.

**A/N: Had a bit of trouble getting this the way I wanted it but hopefully you get the idea. I know it seems like this won't lead to much of a plot but it seriously will. Just give me a chance PWEASE? Also I'm aware that Christine sounds very mature. That's because I think that she really is, she just needed this realization to let that maturity come forward. Just thought I'd explain that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay I am well aware of how short the last chapter was. I tend to write short chapters. But I update a lot. Mkay? Anyways… here we go.**

Three days had passed since Christine had made that fateful decision. All she did was sleep. She was so worn out that it was difficult for her to get out of bed. Of course this worried Erik deeply but he just kept telling himself that she was just tired. It wasn't as if his actions had been any healthier. All he did was pace back in forth in his room not eating or sleeping. Thoughts had begun to accumulate in his mind. What if she had just done this to free Raoul and said all those things so she wouldn't hurt him? What if she really didn't love him? What if she really did? What if he couldn't take care of her? What if? It was all he could think about for three days straight. By the fourth morning he was surprised he hadn't paced his way into a hole. But on that fourth morning, while he was sitting on his bed, too tired to pace any longer, he realized he was not alone.

Erik looked up, surprised at how startled he was, to find Christine standing in the doorway. She looked wide-awake and alert. She was still wearing the wedding gown she had been forced to change in to three nights earlier. Her hands were gracefully at her side and her head was tilted slightly. Her hair was a bit messy but still beautiful in Erik's eyes. The candlelight made it look like she was glowing. Her facial features were soft and radiant. But something was wrong on his end and he suddenly realized what it was. He wasn't wearing his mask! He had been so caught up in his thoughts and her beauty that he hadn't realized it. He scrambled to grab it off the nightstand and put it on. Christine sighed and made her way over to him. Without saying a word she sat down next to him and took the mask off. He shivered under her touch and couldn't bring himself to protest.

"You don't have to wear that around me anymore Erik. You're not a monster. I am. I couldn't bring myself to look at you and I realize how wrong that is. I'm terribly sorry," she said, all in a barely audible whisper. Erik was too surprised at the maturity of her words that he couldn't bring himself to speak for a long time. When he finally found what it was he wanted to say, he ended up kicking himself for saying it.

"Christine I know why you're staying here and it's really all right with me if you want to leave. I know you don't love me and I know you want to be with Raoul so just… go." He said it without thinking. He said it without feeling. And worst of all he said it without caring about her at all. Christine looked and felt shocked. She stood up and backed away from him and for a moment he thought she really was going to leave. But then, she smiled. She smiled! Oh thank the heavens she smiled! And she walked back over to him, kneeling in front of him. Oh god it was too much.

"Erik. Raoul is a friend. You are much more than that. I do love you and I can't think of anywhere else I would rather be right now. I'm not leaving even if you ever wanted me to." She smiled again as she finished and stood up. She sat back down next to him and wrapped her arms around him. He couldn't resist any longer. He gathered her up in his arms and held her as if she would soon disappear. He held her out of love, out of fear, out of remorse. He held her because she was simply Christine. And when she began to shake, he held her even tighter.

"Christine, you never have anything you ever have to be afraid of with me. I swear to you I can take care of you," he whispered into her ear. The sound of his voice so close to her made her shiver. Slowly and cautiously she lifted up her hand and put it to the right side of his face. His first instinct was to recoil but instead he closed his eyes and tried to relax. It wasn't difficult for the feel of her skin on his was like heaven.

"Erik… I know," she whispered to him before kissing him passionately. He ravished the feel of her lips on his and thought that maybe… just maybe… this would all work out.


End file.
